Giratina's Mask
by Shadow-girl1008
Summary: Pokemon Colloseum's Wes has been thrown into a new world of Orre called Erro to find a lost friend. Based off of Loz: Majora's Mask
1. Chapter 1

**_Giratina's Mask_**

**_Chapter 1: The Portal_**

Long ago the land was being destroyed by an angry pokemon. Alpha grew furious with it and had to make a hard decision, let the land contuie to be destroyed or banish his son Botan for all eternity. Seeing he had no other choice Alpha with the help of his wife Beta and his brother Omega banished the rampaging pokemon. This made Botan even angrier and vowed that he would get his revenge on the land and his father. However, with Botan gone peace returned to the land once again. But Botan wasn't finished. He created a mask with his power and sent it to the world to find a host to finish what he started. Many years past and the events eventually faded into history. That is until now…. Where the events of the past will repeat and a hero must rise to the occasion to prevent the destruction…

Seven years after the creation of the Shadow pokemon Wes' Espeon ran away because he didn't think he was needed anymore. Wes so desperately tried to find his pokemon, but has had no luck so far. He's search for his dear pokemon had brought him into a forest in Orre that he was now lost in. Without any way to know where he was or going he just continued to go farther and farther in.

"Man, we've been at this for a while." Wes complained as he rode his Arcanine, which gave him a nod in agreement.

"And Umbreon seems so lonely without Espeon around. Even though Espeon was lazy he was a part of our team, so we all miss him." Wes stated. Arcanine looked down at the forest floor. It was obvious she missed him as much as anyone else.

Wes smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry! I know we'll find Espeon!" He assured. Arcanine looked at him while smiling back.

A few moments later the two of them heard a voice cry, "Bi! Cele bi bi!" Wes and his Arcanine looked around to see where it had come from, but before they could find the source of the voice something black and yellow along something pink or maybe purple attacked Arcanine, causing her to jump and making Wes fall off knocking him out. A shadowy figure took advantage of Wes being knocked out cold by robbing him of all his pokemon and pokeballs. As Wes finally came to the shadowy figure looked at the pokeballs and started to walk away. Arcanine nudged Wes a few times to make sure he was alright. "I'm fine…" He trailed off petting his Arcanine while recovering from the fall.

As Wes looked around to see what had attacked Arcanine his eyes met with the shadowy figure who was now tossing pokeballs up and down. Wes looked down at his belt where he kept the pokeballs only to see they were no longer there.

"Hey! Those are my pokemon!" Wes stated as he tried to take them back. Espeon and Umbreon attacked the ground in front of his feet when he got too close to the figure.

"I don't think so! These pokemon are now mine!" The figure laughed. Wes gave him a dirty look and then turned to his Arcanine who knew exactly what Wes was thinking.

"Fine then! Have it your way! Arcanine use fire blast on Dark with a very tacky mask on!" Wes commanded as his Arcanine took a fighting stance. Umbreon interrupted the attack with its own attack. The attack brought up dust from the ground that blinded and caused Wes to choke. Dark took the opportunity to jump on Arcanine and ride her away. When Wes saw that he grabbed on to Arcanine's tail and was being dragged as Arcanine ran trying to knock Dark off of her.

Dark kicked Wes' hands causing him to lose his grip and roll backwards as Arcanine got farther away. When Wes recovered from this Dark, Arcanine, Umbreon, and Espeon were nowhere to be seen.

"That dirty, rotten…! He's not getting away with this!" He stated running in the direction Dark went in. After a few minutes Wes came to a dead end in the forest. The only thing that was around were stumps of different sized trees. The stumps lead up to an opening so the only wat to get up there was jump stump to stump.

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to jump up there?!" Wes complained. He started his way up slipping a little each time he went up. Finally he had gotten to the the opening and started running.

'_I'm going to kill Dark when I get to him!_' Wes thought to himself. He ran kept running until he came to a cliff. He tried to stop, but was going too fast so he ran right off. '_This isn't good!_' He thought as he fell. He landed on a huge flower that cushioned the impact.

"Well that was lucky." He said to himself as he looked around the room. In the corner of his eye he saw Dark.

"It seems like you've found me! But there is nothing you can do now!" Dark stated.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I want my Pokemon back!" Wes responded.

"You don't know what you were brought here for? Well that's too bad for you! I'll deal with you before you figure it out!" Dark said chanting something. Wes started to feel dizzy and the room turned black. Bulbasaurs and it's evolutions started to flood the room.

"Wh-what the heck is going on here?!" Wes asked panicked as he was running around to find a clearing. But he tripped which gave the Bulbasaurs and it's evolutions enough time to crowd him ensuring there was no escape. Wes tried his hardest to fight them off, but without much progress. Each time he knocked one away another took it's place. Finally the room cleared and gained it's color back. Wes looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief when he could move around.

"Well it looks like you won't be causing me any trouble now!" Dark laughed.

"What the heck did you do?!" Wes questioned giving Dark a death glare.

"You'll find out soon enough! See you around!" Dark chuckled floating out of sight.

"Get back here Dark!" Wes yelled after him taking chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erro

Something dashed infront of Wes using Quick Attack. "I won't let you do that!" A voice stated. Wes stopped in the middle of charging to see what was in his way. It was an Espeon and sounded like his Espeon if he could talk.

"Es-Espeon?! What are you doing?! And why can you suddenly talk?! And where did Arcanine go?!" Wes asked thinking he was going crazy.

"I'm protecting my trainer! That's what! And it's not that I'm talking, it's you are a Pokemon!" Espeon replied taking a defensive postion.

"You're my Pokemon though and I'm human!" Wes stated as he suddenly noticed Espeon and the room were a lot bigger than before. He added, "Why does everything seem bigger now?"

"You still don't realize you're a Bulbasaur now?" Espeon sighed.

"Wait! What?!" Wes asked going over to the pond that was in the room to see his reflection showing a Bulbasaur. He shook his head a few times hoping that this all was just a dream, but soon realized it wasn't. There wasn't anything he could do about it right now so he calmly walked back to Espeon.


End file.
